As a sheet handling machine for depositing sheets such as banknotes, one in which sheets taken into a housing are stored in a storage bag such as a pouch bag has been conventionally used. As such a sheet handling machine, for example, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-174130 (JP2012-174130A) and the like is conventionally known. Further, in the sheet handling machine in which the storage bag such as the pouch bag is used, it is conceivable to push the sheets remaining on a temporary storage unit into an inside of the storage bag by a pushing plate, when the sheets are stored in the storage bag held by each holding member.
Further, in the sheet handling machine in which the storage bag such as the pouch bag is used, when the sheets are stored in the storage bag held by each holding member, a method of imaging a mark provided on an inner wall portion of the storage bag by an imaging unit is conceivable. In such a sheet handling machine, it is judged that the storage bag has become a full state or nearly full state, when a predetermined amount of sheets are stored in the storage bag and then the mark is obstructed by the sheets stored in the storage bag so that this mark is no longer shown in the image taken by the imaging unit. In this way, it is possible to detect an upper end position of the sheets stored in the storage bag based on the image taken by the imaging unit.
Also, in another conventional sheet handling machine, it is conceivable that the number of sheets sent to the storage bag held by each holding member is counted, and it is judged whether the storage bag becomes a full state or nearly full state based on the counted number of sheets.